


[西伊]Play Cards

by lan1001tern



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西伊
Kudos: 7





	[西伊]Play Cards

“看上去是我赢了，擅长玩扑克的小丑。”伊路米一边这样说着，一边甩出手上的四张A。在他甩出手中的牌的时候，他适度地将身边十六七张随意散落的大王与小王推开了些。

那些一部分是游戏开始前从西索的身上搜出来的，还有一部分是在游戏中间，被伊路米识破的西索的把戏。

“啊，看上去是我输了，”西索笑着翻盖住手上的牌，摊开手无奈地说道。 

刻意伪装出的，无奈的语气。伊路米这样想着，无视了西索眼中戏谑的神色，“那么照着开始说好的，赢的人制定规则，”

“以及输的人服从一切★~”西索接着说道，现在他已经完全不掩饰自己的兴趣与好奇了。就算失去了全部作弊的可能，仅仅是玩弄扑克牌的话，精于此道的西索也不可能轻易输掉。 

但是伊路米到底想要做些什么，这些是在太过有趣，也太过值得期待。

“那么，首先，脱掉上衣。”伊路米干脆地说道。

“嗯？”西索抬起头，从伊路米的扑克脸上看不出他的任何情绪。他的那双黝黑的眼睛一如既往地大大地睁开着，西索不禁猜想他到底是在专注地看着自己，还是根本没有将任何事物放在心上。

“好的，伊路~”西索爽快的回答，但是却被伊路米立刻打断了。 

“从现在开始，西索，除非我允许，否则你不许说话。” 

“伊路，你是不是忘了告诉我‘安全词’什么的~” 

伊路米盯着西索，似乎是一下子陷入了某种窘境。

“除非我允许，否则你从现在开始不能说话。安全词…… ‘停止’好了。” 他最终这样说道。

西索不禁轻笑出声。

他看出了伊路米究竟在纠结什么，他根本还并未想好若是自己并未按照他的要求来行动，他究竟该如何进行惩罚。西索虽然并不清楚伊路米到底在哪里知道了这些，但是很显然他并没有完全学会，但是这一切已经足够有趣。 

因此西索点点头，表示自己已经理解了伊路米的要求。他从腰部拉扯出自己上衣的底部，接着将它翻卷向上脱掉。 

骤然失去了全部的遮盖，西索觉得自己上身的皮肤被裸露的空气激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。但是，紧接着西索便觉得这真的让他开始兴奋了起来。 

因为此时，伊路米正认真地看着自己。 

“怎么了，伊路，看着我的身体看倒了沉迷的地步么~ ”这样说着，西索伸展开了自己的身体。

作为擅长近战的猎人，西索全身都布满了经过长年的锻炼才能形成的结实肌肉。它们形状并不恐怖，腹肌看起来也只是结实的，聚集在一处的几块肌肉。西索并没有标准的八块腹肌，他的最上部的腹肌曲线向里侧歪斜着，这让最上层的两块腹肌看上去像是一块。 

伊路米有时候会不禁猜想西索的锻炼方式是不是稍微有些不够正确。但是不管它们看起来如何服帖，伊路米很清楚这些肌肉之中包含了怎样的力量。 

“……按照我的规则，从刚刚开始，西索你便不应该出声。”伊路米说道。他的语调依旧是那个平淡毫无欺负的调子，语速也没有任何变化，然而西索却觉得伊路米所说的这句话似乎被他自己打上了着重号一般。 

这让他愈发觉得有趣起来。 

“伊路，你不会……是在想该如何进行惩罚吧？”西索甩开已经被褪下的上衣，上衣因此掉落在了地上。肩膀两侧的泡泡般凸起的构造让它没办法立刻平摊在地上，因此整件衣服以一种挤皱在一起的方式堆在了深棕色的原木地板上。 

当伊路米将视线从西索扔开的衣服收回来的时候，他发现西索已经向前走了两步，站在了比刚刚要更加靠近自己的地方。紧接着，西索前倾身体，将两人的距离缩短到了只要稍稍动作，便会接触到的距离。 

“伊路可以想一些有趣的惩罚方式哦~” 

他贴着伊路米的耳边轻轻地说道。

温而湿的气息以及刻意拖长的音调带着情色的暗示，紧接着伊路米便觉得自己的耳骨被湿漉漉的某样东西轻轻扫过。它是热的，但是随着它的离开，空气的流动带动了水分的蒸发，湿漉漉的凉意便顺着耳骨一路向下传递。 

伊路米不禁轻轻抿了抿嘴。西索的行为，很好地达成了他想要的目的。 

紧接着，伊路米意识到，这个样子，分明全部的节奏步调都在对方的手里。

而这与伊路米原本的计划与期待完全不同。因此，他推开了西索，很轻地，只是为了让西索乖乖地先后退两步。然后，在短暂的思索之后，伊路米弯腰捡起了刚刚被西索脱下的上衣。毫不手软地，伊路米从这件上衣的下摆处撕出了一条有一定长度的布条。 

他注意到在这个过程中，西索只是饶有趣味地看着自己。他没有采取更多的行动，甚至还撤去了全部的念，让自己此时看起来和单纯无害的普通人一样。甚至当伊路米再度看向他的时候，他戏谑地将中指举到了唇边，像是表明接下来绝对不会再随意出声一般。 

但是紧接着，当西索确认了伊路米正望向自己的时候，他将那原本表示绝对安静的中指曲折伸进了自己的唇舌之间，并轻轻地，带着暗示般地舔舐了起来。 

这简直是对伊路米在这整个游戏中的无能的公然挑战。 

因此伊路米干净利落地扯住西索的手腕，以及在身侧随意晃动的另外一只。紧接着他将西索的两只胳膊翻折在他的背后，用被注入了念的布条将他们捆了起来。 

伊路米的力气原本就比西索的要更强些，但是能够如此轻松地做到这一切，是因为西索完全没有使用念，也没有挣扎，而是十分顺从地跟随者伊路米的动作。 

或者说，他是十分期待地在配合着伊路米，而这个认知让伊路米觉得事情终于开始逐步向着正轨开始了。 

“跪下。”他向西索发出了第三条指令。 

几乎在伊路米出声的那一瞬间，西索便已经直接弯下了膝盖。此时，他以一种完全服从般的姿态跪坐着，双手被伊路米固定于背后，因为这个仅从视觉上就能确认毫不舒适的动作，伊路米看到他两肩及胳膊上的肌肉都因此被拉动成了更加明显的形状。 

他抬起眼睛，暗红色的刘海间，那双金色的瞳孔此时正随着主人仰视的动作，直直地与伊路米对视着。 

太过耀眼与尖锐的颜色，以及与之相似的耀眼而尖锐的西索。

伊路米不由自主地吞咽了些什么，可能只是空气，也可能是无意识中产生的过多的唾液，虽然这一切是伊路米所开始的，但是他却从未真正设想过现在的情形，西索从来不是一个会听从别人的命令的存在。

或许是因为原本就没有外出的计划的原因，西索没有对自己的头发进行任何处理。此时，暗红色的头发全都柔顺地下垂着，他的额头上轻散着细碎的刘海，而这些隐隐约约的遮挡，配合着此时恰到好处的昏暗的灯光，让他的脸的部分被罩上了点阴影。似乎是对于伊路米的目光十分满意的样子，西索舔了舔唇，接着露出了一个无声的笑容。

完全服从的动作，以及十分挑衅的态度。伊路米觉得自己的控制欲完全被挑战以及冒犯了，但是随之而来的，是被西索所挑起的其他欲望。

因此，伊路米伸手摸了摸西索的头发，它们像无数次接触过的那样，柔软，顺贴，如同此时服从着的西索一般，有着不真实到似乎是虚假般的乖巧与顺从。

这个状态让伊路米非常，非常地满意，因为伊路米原本所需要的，就只是一个服从的结果，以及西索需要为他先前的违反规则而受到惩罚。

紧接着，该如何惩罚西索，伊路米却毫无头绪。简单的疼痛以及伤害对西索来说都并非是惩罚而是会让他更加兴奋些的事情，他喜欢在战斗中弄伤自己，也喜欢在床上将彼此搞得狼狈不堪。即时是在平常，比起顺从与承受，他更期待着对抗以及更加激烈的过程。

无意识地，伊路米微微使力，将西索的头更近地拉向了自己。他想起了西索温热的口腔，被柔软地包裹着贴合着舔舐着压迫着的感觉，伊路米觉得自己有些期待了起来，然而，这太过平常也并不能作为惩罚。

伊路米从开始便在忍耐着，而这个时间还可以继续延长，杀手总是十分擅长忍耐的。

然后，伊路米感觉到自己的前端，被轻轻地蹭到了，隔着衣料，动作很轻，带来的与其说是刺激，不如说是似有似无的撩动，这对伊路米来说，远远还不够。

“西索，不要动——”伊路米命令道，然而，就像他早就知道的那样，西索从不是一个听从命令的人。他或许在开始因为趣味，愿意稍稍配合些许，此时伊路米的迟疑与停顿，已经消磨完了西索全部的兴趣，却又挑起了他的欲望。

西索并不打算继续忍耐，而小丑从不忍耐自己的欲望。

西索身体向前倾了些，他的双手还被边缘破碎的布条所束缚着，他并没有挣脱的打算，甚至还有些享受这个并不舒适的姿势。然后，伊路米感觉到自己的前端被温热的隔着布料轻轻摩擦着，紧接着濡湿的布料仿佛变得更加粗糙起来，而它们被对方舔舐着，以并不轻柔的力量推压着，不够平整的表面带来了比平日更加粗暴些的感觉，而多余的隔层则让温度快速地随着水渍而发散，时冷时热。

伊路米没有继续出言阻碍，甚是像是在支持与鼓励一般，他将西索的头更近地按向了自己。

“不松开我么，伊路~★？”

当西索依靠唇舌以及技巧扯落过于多余的布料的时候，他没有继续下去，而是上扬起头，眯着眼睛调笑道。

抬头的动作让西索的脖颈整个伸展开来，让他的喉结显得更加明显，随着他话语，喉结轻轻地上下移动，简单而平常的事情，让伊路米觉得周围的气氛，空气，乃至于自己，都更加地燥热了起来。

“第四次了，西索。”他批评道，此时伊路米还并不想放弃这个游戏。

西索饶有兴致地吹了声口哨，而他的视线则从下至上，粘稠而热烈地缓慢地扫过伊路米，而这让伊路米为了更好的忍耐，稍稍移开了目光，他注意到了在西索的身后，堆放在他随意甩开的衣服边的扑克的残局。

牌局胜利，是伊路米所未料想到的事情，因为无论是否玩花招，没人能在扑克上战胜西索。因此，这场胜利，以及胜利者所宣称的控制权，全部都只是西索一时兴起而诞生的产物。

纵使伊路米清楚自己所需要的只是服从的结局，但是这种一切都只是在别人意志下所达成的结果，让他难得的恼怒起来。

他的视线转向了西索，而西索现在笑得更加肆意起来。“你要学会忍耐，西索，而这就是你应得的惩罚。”

伊路米取出了三枚钉子，西索笑着望向他，迟疑的却是伊路米。

此时，他彻底的意识到，这个游戏没有意义，也无法进行下去，因为必要的‘信任’，并不存在。伊路米可以想象，即使面临着被背叛的风险，西索会选择进行下去，然而，选择退缩的那个人，从来就不是西索。

因此伊路米随手甩开了钉子，它们飞了出去，将散落的扑克牢牢地钉在了地上。接着，他走近西索，扯开了全部的束缚，并给予了西索热烈的回应。

“结束了~❤？”

伊路米听到西索的声音过于粘稠地从自己的耳边擦过，“嗯。”，他回答道，接着更深地投入了进去。

-end-


End file.
